


True Colors

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Seu mundo era completamente preto e branco, até encontrar aquela pessoa. O único problema é que aquela pessoa era um completo Don Juan que só se importava com mulheres.English version
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece), Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 4





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Seguindo a cronologia de One Piece, porém em um universo em que eles apenas começam a enxergar cores quando encontram sua alma gêmea. Baseado no [Colour Soulmate AU de flaggermousseart ](https://flaggermousseart.tumblr.com/tagged/Colour-Soulmate-AU).
> 
> Postada originalmente em maio de 2018.

Sanji sempre sonhou poder finalmente enxergar as cores.

Desejava profundamente o momento em que seus olhos cruzassem com os de sua pessoa especial e ambos percebessem que eram feitos um para o outro.

O mundo era preto e branco, não havia graça alguma. Era vazio. Parecia que estava apenas envolto de escuridão, sem nenhuma luz. Não era diferente de quando estava preso naquele castelo horrível da Germa 66.

Encontrar sua alma gêmea era a condição para tudo mudar, não? Ele era um completo romântico apaixonado que alucinava a cada mulher que aparecia no Baratie, achando que finalmente havia chegado sua hora de poder ver as belas cores que inundavam aquele vasto mundo.

Havia se enganado muitas vezes, até aquele fatídico dia.

E quando Sanji a viu, seu mundo se tornou colorido.

Finalmente ele havia encontrado sua alma gêmea e ela era maravilhosa.

— Você trouxe cores ao meu mundo, minha bela dama! — Ele cantarolou animado, ajoelhando-se e entregando uma rosa para a dama de cabelos ruivos. Então aquela belíssima cor era o laranja? E como ele sabia simplesmente por ter visto? Era estranho e maravilhoso! Perfeito! Lindo! — Desde o momento que a vi, soube que era minha alma gêmea.

— Deve ser algum engano, porque eu já enxergo cores faz tempo. — A ruiva falou. Futuramente descobriria que seu nome era Nami.

— Oh, minha deusa! Algumas pessoas começam a enxergar antes mesmo, é completamente normal! Eu tenho certeza que você é a minha pessoa destinada. — Sanji insistia naquela história, mesmo sabendo que não funcionava assim, mas não existia uma explicação boa o bastante para aquele fenômeno estranho mesmo, então talvez existisse a possibilidade...

Nami não tinha argumentos para negar. A alma gêmea da ruiva estava sentada exatamente ao lado dela, então era mais que óbvio que não era aquele loiro. Luffy talvez? Provavelmente ele já estaria fazendo um escândalo por estar enxergando cores. Então só sobrava...

Sanji não notou, mas próximo àquela bela dama, um cara com o cabelo estranhamente verde o olhava fixamente, como se tivesse algo estranho em seu rosto.

— Zoro? — Nami chamou, percebendo que o moreno estava em um estado de transe bem atípico dele. Ela sorriu, já entendendo exatamente tudo o que se passava. Então era realmente Zoro... — Zoro? – Insistiu, finalmente tirando-o do transe.

— Só pode ser brincadeira. — Zoro protestou, indignado. Entre todas as pessoas, justo aquele cara idiota e saltitante? Ele parecia uma gazela! Depois perguntavam o motivo dele não acreditar em destino.

Nami e Usopp riram.

Quando você encontra sua alma gêmea, seu mundo se colore.

Pelo menos, era isso o que diziam.

Zoro sempre achou aquilo a coisa mais ridícula do mundo. Não era a droga de destino, ou de uma força invisível que diria quem ele amaria, ele sequer sentia que poderia em algum momento sentir amor ou qualquer uma dessas porcarias românticas.

Amor e Roronoa Zoro não combinavam.

Ele era tão diferente daquele cara.

Aquele cara o fazia se sentir tão estranho...

E ele negava que sentia qualquer coisa relacionada àquele completo imbecil com todas suas forças, seja amizade, rivalidade, companheirismo, paixão ou até mesmo aquela palavra proibida que estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

Sanji trouxe cores à seu mundo, mesmo que ele negasse veementemente que enxergasse qualquer cor.

Nami insistia que ser alma gêmea de alguém não significava exatamente amar essa pessoa romanticamente, que eles poderiam simplesmente estarem destinados a se encontrar, como amigos, rivais...

Era tão simples. Deveria ser.

Mas não era.

Você encontra sua alma gêmea, começa a enxergar cores, começa a amar essa pessoa e pronto, final feliz.

Só que não.

Sanji era detestável. Não existia lugar para Zoro no mundo daquele loiro imbecil.

E isso machucava.

Zoro odiava ter aquele tipo de sentimento. Odiava sentir que queria pertencer ao mundo do loiro e perceber que não existia espaço para ele.

Era bem mais fácil quando seu mundo era completamente preto e branco, desejava voltar ao ponto antes de encontrar aquela pessoa. Talvez se juntar à Luffy em sua jornada não fora uma de suas melhores ideias.

Bilhões de pessoas no mundo e a que estava destinada à ele tinha que ser justamente um completo Don Juan que só se importava com mulheres? Muito bom, destino. Muito bom. Manda mais que ainda não foi merda o suficiente.

— Tsc. Como se eu acreditasse nessa merda de destino. — Zoro murmurou, olhando para as costas de Sanji que estava cozinhando algum doce idiota para as “mellorines” mais idiotas ainda. Por que ele tinha aquele hábito idiota de ficar na cozinha observando o idiota cozinhar mesmo?

— Ei, seu espadachim inútil, já que está aí resmungando sozinho sem fazer nada, vá na dispensa pegar o potinho de canela para mim. — Sanji ordenou e estranhamente, Zoro se levantou e caminhou até a dispensa, obedecendo àquele pedido nada gentil. Como se as palavras daquele imbecil tivessem algum efeito em suas ações... Ou talvez apenas estava querendo ajudar? Não que se importasse.

— Tem vinte potes aqui, ero-kokku, qual deles é? — Zoro resmungou irritado. Sanji não poderia simplesmente escrever nomes naqueles malditos potes?

— O azul!

— Okay...

Era tão natural. Tão automático. Apenas uma cor. Apenas o nome de uma cor. Ele tocou o pote, até a ficha cair e a realidade voltar a bater em sua cara. Zoro corou.

— E-eu já disse que não enxergo essas malditas cores! Azul não significa nada para mim! — Ele disse irritado, mentindo da pior forma possível. Justamente azul... Aquela cor que era tão linda, tão importante para ele. A cor do céu, a cor do mar e principalmente, a cor dos...

— E-eu também não enxergo cores. É só como o pessoal na barraca de vendas chamava isso. - Sanji era um mentiroso tão mal quanto Zoro. E ele estava tão corado quanto Zoro. Entre todas as pessoas, por que justamente o marimo? — É o com rótulo de espirais.

— Que seja.

Era incrível a teimosia e burrice daqueles dois.

Nami e Usopp simplesmente não conseguiam entender o motivo de tanta negação. Era tão óbvio...

“Alma gêmea é a pessoa ideal para outra, como um amigo próximo ou parceiro romântico.”

Quando Robin se juntou ao bando, começou a falar aquelas asneiras que eram tão irritantes quanto as que Nami e Usopp insistiam em falar. Por que eles insistiam naquela história? Ele não enxergava cores, fora apenas uma ilusão rápida e passageira!

Além disso, Sanji não se encaixava em nenhuma daquelas categorias. Ele era apenas o cozinheiro mulherengo e o máximo de contato que mantinham eram aquelas intermináveis brigas e discussões sem motivos que sempre acabavam em trocas de chutes e cortes.

Aquele idiota não era ideal para Zoro porra nenhuma! Em nenhum mundo, universo ou vida Sanji seria sua pessoa destinada, especialmente porque ele não acreditava nessa merda!

Ou pelo menos era nisso que Zoro insistia com todas as suas forças.

Era nisso que ele queria acreditar.

O pensamento de Sanji era basicamente o mesmo.

Zoro era detestável. Odiável. O tipo de cara que dava vontade de chutar apenas de olhar para a cara.

Fora um choque quando descobriu que Usopp era a alma gêmea de Nami. Um choque maior ainda quando soube que Luffy não enxergava cores ainda. O único que havia sobrado era o espadachim inconsequente.

E ele, definitivamente, não era sua alma gêmea.

Ou talvez fosse...

Isso explicaria sua reação exagerada quando o viu sendo cortado por Mihawk. Explicaria seus atos no Arlong Park e por que estava tão preocupado com o marimo, a ponto de até mesmo deixar de prestar atenção em seu oponente para se preocupar com o outro, para protege-lo.

Não, definitivamente não. Qualquer um, menos o marimo.

Provavelmente era alguém que estava no Baratie naquele mesmo dia, horário e lugar...

Quem estava querendo enganar? A si mesmo? Que ridículo, chegava a ser patético.

Sanji não era idiota, também não precisava ser um gênio para saber quem era a sua pessoa destinada, ele só não queria admitir aquilo.

Tudo parecia tão fácil antes de Zoro...

Talvez se juntar ao bando não fora sua melhor ideia.

Aquele idiota não era ideal para Sanji porra nenhuma! Em nenhum mundo, universo ou vida Zoro seria sua pessoa destinada, especialmente porque ele não conseguia enxergar o marimo com olhos românticos!

Ou pelo menos era nisso que Sanji insistia com todas as suas forças.

Era nisso que ele queria acreditar.

A verdade é que eles se amavam.

Não sabiam se era por causa do destino ou por tudo que haviam passado juntos, apenas se amavam. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado?

“Se eu fingir que o mundo ainda é preto e branco, então tudo pode se resolver. Não é mais necessário tocar no assunto.”

Eram dois idiotas que até mesmo tinham ideias geniais parecidas. Negar um sentimento que estava presente e tão intenso, apenas por orgulho, talvez, era uma das formas mais covardes de viver.

Zoro sabia disso. Sanji também.

Alma gêmea não significa amar. Muitas relações entre almas gêmeas não são românticas ou sexuais.

Eles sabiam muito bem disso, desde crianças quando foram ensinados sobre as cores e alma gêmea. Mesmo assim, negavam aquele sentimento. Seria mais fácil se esse fosse o caso deles. Amizade seria bem mais fácil que amor. Amor era uma droga. Zoro odiava aquele sentimento.

— Oe... — E ele odiava ainda mais aquele idiota que o fazia sentir aquela droga de sentimento. Aquele idiota que se aproximava tão casualmente, lhe entregando uma garrafa de sakê, como se já fosse uma rotina entre eles... E realmente era. Estar ao lado de Sanji o fazia bem.

— Ei... — Zoro respondeu. Por que tinha um sorriso discreto no canto de seus lábios? Sequer podia mais relaxar sozinho naquela ilha do céu depois de todas as merdas que haviam acontecido. Só queria ficar olhando para cima, para o céu... Na ilha do céu? Que seja, não importa! Beber era uma ótima ideia sim, às vezes até que Sanji fazia alguma coisa certo.

Sanji era iluminado pelo sol e ele ficava tão lindo assim. Seu cabelo brilhava em contraste com os raios solares, aquele cabelo dourado tão brilhante, tão lindo, tão aparentemente macio... O cigarro no canto de seus lábios soltava uma fumaça que era cinza, assim como seu mundo antes de Sanji. As cores ainda não estavam tão vivas, mesmo assim já eram tão belas... E Sanji ficava tão belo...

— Tsc.

Sanji ouviu o resmungo e apenas sorriu de leve. Ele deitou ao lado de Zoro, ficando a olhar o céu como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, quando na verdade a mais interessante era estar na presença daquele odiável marimo irritante. Simplesmente estar ali, em silêncio, ouvindo o próprio coração bater acelerado e sem controle, parecendo que explodiria a qualquer momento.

Sentia que estar ao lado de Zoro era como uma prévia de como se sentiria ao encontrar o All Blue. Talvez fosse um pensamento superficial e vazio, mas o marimo era seu All Blue... Ou All Green? Que seja. Que piada infame, odiava sua mente que ficava pensando cada idiotice relacionada àquele idiota.

Por que a vida não poderia ser apenas um pouco mais simples?

Você encontra sua alma gêmea, começa a enxergar cores, começa a amar essa pessoa e pronto, final feliz.

A vida era simples, aceitar aquele sentimento angustiante que não era.

— Eu odeio essa palavra. “Alma gêmea.” É uma completa besteira. — Zoro disse, revoltado, chamando a atenção de Sanji que estava distraído, fumando.

— É... — O que ele poderia falar? Sabia que a dele era Zoro e ele odiava, então só complicava mais as coisas. Era realmente uma merda. — Talvez seja possível uma pessoa só ter duas almas gêmeas?

E por que ele estava prolongando o assunto, então? Sanji nem acreditava que poderia existir outra pessoa para ele, era Zoro e apenas ele, ninguém mais.

— Eu odeio a ideia de que forças maiores desconhecidas querem dizer o que é o meu destino. Eu faço o meu próprio destino, não é a droga de uma lenda idiota que vai escolher a pessoa que vou amar ou qualquer merda assim.

— Você sabe que... — Sanji tentou argumentar a mesma merda que todos os outros argumentavam.

— Que alma gêmea não significa necessariamente amar? Você acredita mesmo nisso? — Zoro estava irritado, muito irritado e não parecia querer esconder isso.

— Talvez...

Por que estava sendo tão evasivo quando finalmente tocaram no assunto? Por que não conversavam sobre aquilo normalmente como pessoas civilizadas e resolviam aquela questão irritante? Que droga!

Zoro voltou a se calar, deixando Sanji angustiado. Por que aquele imbecil abriu a boca se não era para ir até o fim? Que porra!

— Você não acredita que esse seja o nosso caso. — Zoro soltou, do nada, depois de passar um tempo em silêncio.

— O quê? — Sanji estava surpreso. O cigarro caiu de seus lábios, realmente não esperava por aquilo, não de Zoro. O marimo tomando iniciativa? Aquilo era novidade.

— Quem você acha que engana com essa história de que não enxerga cores?

— E você? Nami-san disse como você me olhou quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez!

— Hã??? O que isso tem a ver com o assunto? Você estava agindo como o típico retardado que é, eu só fiquei surpreso por ver que existia um cara tão imbecil e otário como você!

— Está mentindo!

— C-como se estivesse!

Eles ficaram em silêncio, corados, ofegantes, irritados, se encarando porque eram muito orgulhosos para desviar o olhar e fugir do assunto. Por que tinham que tocar naquele maldito assunto delicado?

— Essa sua regata... O azul dela é bem bonito. E não é apenas o formato, como também a cor do seu cabelo que me lembra marimos... — Sanji deu a abertura, afinal, por que prolongar algo? Todos eram felizes ao lado da pessoa que estava destinada, não havia motivo para apenas eles dois ficarem naquele clima estranho.

Além disso, ele amava Zoro. Não sabia se era por causa de destino, de alma gêmea ou de qualquer porcaria, ele apenas amava. Aquilo era proibido? Aquele sentimento era errado?

— Eu sabia... — Estava convencido. Chega daquela palhaçada infantil de negar os sentimentos. Já não dava mais.

Zoro se moveu até ficar por cima do loiro. As mãos seguraram firme os braços de Sanji, deslizando os dedos até seus pulsos e os segurou acima da cabeça. Ouviu um arfar escapando dos lábios do loiro, incentivando-o a continuar, dando permissão, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

O coração de Sanji acelerou apenas com aquele sutil toque em seus pulsos. O corpo por cima do seu parecia tão obstinado àquilo, tão convencido de que era certo. Só de ser tocado daquela forma ele sentia-se diferente... Completo... Jamais sentira-se assim com o toque delicado de uma mulher. Era diferente de quando trocavam golpes, sentia o desejo no ar. Uma corrente elétrica atravessou os corpos quando eles deram as mãos e entrelaçaram os dedos.

— Olha, o que estou tentando dizer é que eu odeio essa droga de destino! Minha vida não vai se basear nessa merda! Se eu desejo algo, irei conseguir com minhas próprias forças, não vai ser uma força invisível que irá escolher para mim, que vai fazer eu ter essa coisa... Ou pessoa... Sou eu mesmo que conseguirei conquistar essa pessoa e ponto final. Eu decido quem vai ser minha alma gêmea e se eu terei uma merda dessas.

Com o belo e profundo discurso de Zoro, Sanji teve que fingir não ter entendido. Sua expressão estava surpresa, mesmo ele contendo-se o máximo para não demonstrar aquilo. Ele queria mais. Apertou a mão de Zoro, acariciando a pele áspera com a ponta do polegar. Era tão bom tocá-lo.

— K-kokku eu... Eu quero dizer que... Mesmo que essa droga de mundo tenha decidido que você é minha alma gêmea, eu também decidi que é você quem eu quero ao meu lado e que eu te conquistarei por meus próprios méritos, não por ser meu destino... Nosso destino. Que é você que eu am- — Zoro mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo o rosto todo esquentar mais ainda. Era tão vergonhoso. Queria apenas se enterrar em um buraco e nunca mais ter que encarar Sanji.

— Amo. — Sanji finalizou a frase do outro e recebeu um aceno e um sorriso leve como resposta. Aquele sorriso lindo de Zoro que ele normalmente não via, mas que era tão perfeito, combinava tão bem naquele rosto másculo.

— Você quer tentar? — O moreno perguntou, parecendo ainda meio inseguro. Ele se abaixou mais, colando os corpos e deixando as respirações bem próximas, como se fosse beijá-lo, então fechou os olhos e esperou.

Sanji não respondeu, apenas juntou os lábios em um toque simples e singelo, delicado, rápido... Lindo... Não durou mais que poucos segundos até se separarem e se encararem.

— E-então? — Zoro continuava inseguro.

— Estranho... — Sanji respondeu, tão corado quanto o moreno, até as orelhas brilhavam em um tom vermelho que Zoro julgou ser lindo.

— É... — Isso fez o moreno interpretar mal a situação. Ele saiu de cima do loiro, sentou-se ao seu lado e coçou a nuca, desviando o olhar, confuso sem saber como deveria agir depois daquilo. Sanji achou estranho, ele também, mas havia algo mais... Algo além de estranheza. Aquilo não era apenas amizade, definitivamente não.

Enquanto estava distraído, o loiro se levantou e se sentou ao lado do outro. Sanji puxou-o pela regata, até os lábios estarem colados novamente, em um selar mais demorado, mas que ainda era apenas um toque simples e rápido. Quando se afastaram, estavam com os corações mais acelerados e a estranheza parecia ter diminuído. Era bom.

— É realmente... E-estranho... — Era a vez de Zoro afirmar.

— Sim... — E do loiro concordar, sorrindo de forma boba.

Quando você aceita sua alma gêmea, consegue enxergar as verdadeiras cores do mundo brilharem intensamente como um belo arco-íris.

— Eu quero ver... As verdadeiras cores do mundo. — Sanji pediu, manhoso. Era seu sonho desde pequeno e aquele, o amor de sua vida, era o único que poderia mostrar. Queria se entregar de corpo e alma para Zoro. Ser dele e tê-lo unicamente para si. Como um.

— Então eu irei te mostrar. — Zoro sorriu. Maldito sorriso perfeito.

O clima parecia bem menos tenso. Os olhares estavam fixos, a distância que separava os lábios não demorou muito para ser quebrada e eles se beijarem novamente. Fecharam os olhos e aproveitaram aquele maravilhoso toque. Mais intensamente, profundamente.

As línguas se procuraram afoitas, desesperadas por contato, por conexão. A mão de Sanji segurou a nuca de Zoro, apertando os dedos nos cabelos curtos, enquanto as mãos deste apertou os braços do outro. Sanji o tombou de volta no chão, dessa vez ficando por cima e pressionando o corpo maior.

Ele ouviu um gemido delicioso escapando dos lábios de Zoro em meio ao beijo que se tornava mais gostoso e intenso, apenas se incentivando mais a continuar explorando aquela boca quente. E Zoro era quente. Não só a boca e a língua, o corpo todo dele parecia pegar fogo. E quando o ar faltou, eles precisaram se afastar para respirar. Estavam ofegantes, excitados, morrendo de tesão, duros.

— Zoro... — Sanji chamou, necessitado. O corpo todo estava quente, ele claramente não ficaria satisfeito apenas com aquele beijo. Queria mais, bem mais... Consumar aquele amor das formas mais puras, lindas, intensas e, também, das formas mais impuras, indecentes e sujas que existiam, afinal, era um completo pervertido e se orgulhava daquele título, que o próprio marimo havia lhe atribuído.

— Sa... Sanji... — Zoro retribuiu, fazendo o loiro sentir que poderia gozar só de ouvir seu nome sendo dito por aqueles lábios. Pela primeira vez. Finalmente. Seu membro pulsou e ele realmente achou que iria gozar naquele momento. Mesmo que não tenha gozado, a boxer que usava ficou bastante úmida pelo pré-gozo que escorria, lhe dando mais tesão ainda quando notou.

— Meu nome... — Estava tão ridiculamente feliz.

— C-cala a boca... — Desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Sanji era um completo idiota mesmo! A ereção de Zoro pulsava e só piorava ao sentir a de Sanji ser esfregada contra a sua. Ele desejava loucamente ter Sanji, ir para a cama com ele, fazer amor, sexo, transar, foder... De todas as formas. Apenas com Sanji, o único que o fez despertar sentimentos estranhos e... Desejos... Sua boxer estava tão molhada quanto a do loiro, fazendo o membro deslizar com bem mais facilidade conforme se roçavam intensamente, precisando daqueles toques.

Outros beijos seguiram. Beijos demorados, intensos. O quarto, quinto, sexto... Centenas... Até eles não conseguirem mais conter. Afastaram-se, ou acabariam transando ali mesmo. Quando abriram os olhos, as cores estavam mais intensas e nítidas. Haviam se entregado àquele amor, aceitado o destino, escolhido um ao outro.

Zoro começou a perceber que o azul de sua regata, do céu, do mar e, especialmente, dos olhos de Sanji, eram todos em tons diferentes. O mais belo, sem dúvidas, era o tom daqueles olhos tão expressivos, tão lindos, tão perfeitos. Havia se tornado um romântico sem volta também?

— São verdes... — Sanji falou, tirando o moreno do transe que estava naquele momento admirando os olhos do loiro.

— O quê? — Perguntou, confuso.

— Seus olhos...

— Não, são castanhos... — Afirmou, seguro daquilo.

— Sim, mas... No sol, eles ficam verdes. — Era um detalhe que talvez não fosse importante, mas que antes não coseguia perceber, antes não possuía habilidades o suficiente para diferenciar o tom castanho do leve verde que se tornava quando iluminados pela luz solar.

— Não sabia... Os seus são diferentes do céu, do mar e até da cor da minha regata... É mais bonito. O seu cabelo é tão brilhante quanto o sol e... Seus lábios estão mais rosas do que o normal.

— Isso é porque... A gente não para de se b-beijar... — Sanji falou, envergonhado. Sentiu a mão quente de Zoro tocando seu rosto, a ponta do dedo deslizando por seus lábios, então colocou a pontinha da língua para fora e apenas aquilo levou o moreno à loucura.

Ele também já não aguentava mais conter aquele desejo de tê-lo para si. Eles foram rapidamente para um lugar da ilha que ninguém os encontraria e se entregaram àquele amor maravilhoso, perfeito, único, especial, incrível.

Fizeram amor primeiro. Uma, duas, três vezes. Transaram loucamente depois. Foderam intensamente. Em todas as posições conhecidas e desconhecidas. Sanji realmente fazia jus ao apelido de ero-kokku, mas aparentemente dali em diante teria que começar a chamar Zoro de ero-marimo, porque honestamente, ele deu trabalho. Nunca pensou que seria tão bom, especialmente sendo a primeira vez dos dois.

Talvez ter uma alma gêmea não fosse tão ruim...

Mesmo que sua pessoa destinada fosse a mais detestável do mundo.

Ou talvez aquilo tudo fosse apenas amor verdadeiro.

Eles só se amavam.

Zoro seria sempre o único amor de Sanji.

E Sanji seria sempre o único amor de Zoro.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sempre há alguém para você ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920699) é a side UsoNa feita pela talentosíssima [ClotsQueen ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen)


End file.
